Magic
By Dew!!!! This page belongs to Sby. It is a click-the-button-to-open. Coding by Ray. Do not take anything from this page. I’d like everything about Magic to stay unique, even her name! : Some say magic isn't real Those are the ones who miss out most Magic is part of a universe where money exists, and dragons are not permitted to fly from kingdom to kingdom without paying. She works as a magician in Possibility to earn money for travelling across Pyrrhia to find her parents. She cannot remember her past, as she hit her head very hard, which resulted in her having amnesia and forgetting the names of her parents and where they went, as well as her own name. She is partially based off of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, and is a Ravenclaw, like her :D Infobox art by Starchaser! Magic | Female | She/her | Heterosexual | 14 | Magician | RainWing : : Magic is most certainly real Though maybe not in the way you think Appearance Magic looks delicate, but not fragile. She stands like a statue, and sits like a statue. She holds her head high, but not regally. There isn't a blemish on her, and many would say that she is beautiful, though she doesn't say so herself. Magic's scales used to be dark, unnoticeable. Blackish-purple, like a NightWing, was what she kept them at, while she still remembered her parents' names. She often changed them to camouflage, as she disliked being looked at. But now, she doesn't hide. Her mainscales are a beautiful pastel blue, complemented by pastel purple underscales and underwings. She has eyes the color of a pink rose in full bloom, and they always look happy, but unfocused, as she daydreams a lot. : : Miracles do exist They are simply a rarity Personality Before her accident, Maggie wasn't named Magic. She doesn't remember what she was named before. But she knows it wasn't Magic. In fact, before, she was logical and calculating, never making a decision without weighing every possible option. She was ever-alert, always careful and cautious. She couldn't make spur-of-the-moment decisions, and she would agonize over everything. She didn't believe in anything without proof. But after, she changed completely. She became less uptight, and began to daydream, instead of staying alert. She believed in things quickly and strongly, even if there was absolutely no proof that the thing existed. Most of all, she became obsessed with magic. Magic was wonderful, she loved it. And once she learned it could earn her money, money she could use to travel Pyrrhia and find her parents, she began to love it even more. Maggie is now essentially the dragon version of Luna Lovegood. : : Magic is something that makes me smile Something that brings me joy History Magic's real name isn't Magic, it's simply the one she's chosen. Her real name is Moonlight, though she doesn't know that. Moonlight hatched to two kind dragons who were very socially active, and enjoyed talking to everyone. Imagine their surprise when she turned out to be very antisocial, instead choosing to spend hours locked up in her room, reading and trying to solve the mysteries of Pyrrhia. She didn't speak much to her parents, and every time they tried to speak to her, she would answer in as short as way as possible. She was never like the other RainWings. It was her need to be alone that led to her accident. She was in her room, trying to read, and an annoying bird kept squawking at her through the window. Eventually, she took her efforts to shoo it away too far, and in doing so, fell out the window and banged her head. Hard. Her parents had no idea about it all. They were planning to go somewhere for their honeymoon, and had left. When they arrived, they were warned never to leave. They miss her greatly, and keep trying to escape to find her. When Moonlight awoke, her mind was blank. She didn't know who she was, where she was. A doctor came in and asked her name, but she couldn't recall it. He asked her what she wanted to be called. It took a little thinking, but she finally thought of a name. Magic. Days, weeks, months passed, and she wondered where her parents were. She wanted to try and find them, but she needed money. The Rainforest Kingdom was not a good place to find work, so she flew to Possibility, the only place that didn't require money for entry, and became a magician. She started small, with little card tricks, but soon switched to bigger, more interesting tricks. Unfortunately, there is a maximum amount she can charge, and it's not at lot. Because of this, it will take a very long time for her to earn enough money to travel Pyrrhia. She had her first show about three months after she moved there. : : It's those who believe in magic Who really get to see it Relationships OPEN!! : : Magic... magic is so much Magic is my life Trivia *I didn't originally base Magic off of Luna, but once I thought about it, I realized their similarities and made Magic even more like her *Magic may be dreamy, but she has a hidden intelligence, and an open mind. That is why she is a Ravenclaw *Magic has written a book, named Magic, Miracles, and Other Things That You Should Always Believe In. Unfortunately, she hasn't published it yet. *She's not your typical RainWing. Never has been, never will be. *She has semi-severe amnesia. She forgot all names, and forgot her own personality, but didn't forget how to eat, drink or breathe, which is good. : : Maybe magic should be your life, too. I'm certainly willing to share Tricks : : Magic is in everything and everyone It's in me... and you too. Gallery FR MAGIC A.png|By me on FR, before the accident FR MAGIC B.png|By the same, currently Sbyman-MagicPNG(2).png|By Cloud the SeaWing MagicRef.png|By Dew! It's all about Magic.png|Moonlight (Magic b4 accident) by BanderItchy! 2019-03-24 19-08-49 877.jpg|By Darkmoon 095C0323-0AB7-4ECE-A3F1-6C4B1FE6838E.png|Magic as Luna by Morpho! Never stop believing In magic, miracles... or yourself Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:RainWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction